1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processor which controls plural integrated circuits (ICs) having exactly the same addresses by a microcomputer via at least two lines and, more particularly, to a sound signal processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing a conventional sound signal processor, for instance. Reference numeral 121 denotes a first sound signal control circuit, 122 a second sound signal control circuit, 110 a sound signal processing IC control circuit as a central processing unit formed by a microcomputer, 131 a first volume control IC, 132 a second volume control IC, Lin a left-channel input terminal and Rin a right-channel input terminal. These elements constitute a sound signal processor 100. The sound signal processor 100 is one that takes in music signals from E. CD, cassette tape or the like via the left- and right-channel input terminals Lin and Rin and processes them to effect key control and produce a surround-echo effect. The first and second sound signal control circuits 121 and 122 take in signals 1A and 1B via the left- and right-channel input terminals Lin and Rin and perform such signal processing for key control and for surround-echo effect. The first and second volume control ICs 131 and 132 are supplied with the output from the sound signal control circuit 122 and control the volumes of left- and right-channel signals Lch and Rch, respectively. The sound signal processing IC control circuit 110, which is formed by a microcomputer, sends data and clock signals to the first and second sound signal control circuits 121 and 122 and the first and second volume control ICs 131 and 132 to control them.